Substitute
by sunflowerb
Summary: .'This is so wrong, on so many levels.' 'Do you care' 'No.'You can find out alot about yourself when you're trapped in a dungeon. Like who you think you care for, who you really care for, and how desperate you are for them. Roxiri. for kaiora. oneshot


**Good Lord, I'm writing Roxiri. It's not canon...its the end of the world. I blame Kaiora. This is dedicated to her, because my writing Roxiri is all her fault, and I love her for it.**

**Still, some implied sokai and namixas. That's me for you. One step forward, two hundred steps back.**

**Disclaimer: Hah. That's funny.**

**I blame the theraflu.**

_Substitute_

You can find out a lot about yourself when you're trapped in an enemy dungeon.

For example, Kairi discovered she was capable of using profanities.

Every time an Organization member would pass her cell, she'd start demanding that someone explain what was going on.

At one point a member with an eye patch and black and gray hair pulled back into a pony tail actually stopped to talk to her.

"Why don't you just yell a little louder, princess; maybe your boyfriend will actually hear you." He laughed.

Kairi glared. "He's not my boyfriend!" she snapped. "What do you want with me, anyway!" she demanded.

The man laughed. "Wouldn't you like to know? Whether or not he's your dear sweetie beau doesn't really matter. Spiky-haired brat cares for ya either way." Kairi continued to glare at him. He laughed again. "But you already know that, don'tcha. Makes things easier for us." At this point, the man made the mistake of getting too close to the bars of Kairi's cell, giving her the perfect opportunity to place a well-aimed kick in between his legs.

Kairi smirked as the man yelped in pain and doubled over. "And here I was under the impression that nobodies couldn't _feel_. Looks like you could feel _that._"

The man finally managed to pull himself together enough to pull out two large rifles. He pointed them both at her.

Kairi didn't even flinch. They wanted her for a reason. If they hadn't harmed her thus far, they weren't intending too. He wouldn't dare hurt her. He knew that too. He held his rifles to her head for a moment longer, but then, noticing that her smirk hadn't faded, he threw his weapons down and eyed her in disgust.

"Smirk while you still can, princess. Second I'm through with the key brat, you'll be the first to go." And he sauntered away.

"You don't stand a chance against Sora! When he gets a hold of you-"

"Oh, to be young and in love!" The man shouted back to her. "Lovin' the teenage drama, missy! Makes me feel young again!" And he was gone before she could come up with an appropriate reply.

Kairi was left alone for a while after that.

She slumped down against the wall of her cell and waited. Either Sora would come and find her, or these people would come and get her. She perked up at the sound of a dark portal opening outside her cell.

Kairi stood and ran to the bars of the cage. The person who had just exited the portal was young, probably her age, judging by his height. His hood was up so she couldn't see his face. He looked around cautiously, but didn't seem to notice her.

"Hey! You!" Kairi called.

The hooded man jumped when he heard Kairi's voice and looked her direction.

"Hey, what's going-"

"Ssh!" He was at her side in a heart beat, clamping a gloved hand over her mouth. "I can't let them know I'm here!" He whispered. The boy removed his hand and looked around once again, giving Kairi an opportunity to see under his hood. Her eyes grew wide.

"…Sora?" She murmured.

The boy chuckled and lowered his hood. "Not the one _you're_ looking for." Kairi was taken aback by how much he resembled Sora. His eyes, his face…Except for his hair, really, he looked exactly like Sora. His hair was really the only discernable difference. This boy had blond hair that stuck up in a sort of sideways swoosh.

"Who…"

The boy ignored her. He scrutinized her for a moment. "…Hey, hey I know you!"

Kairi leaned forward, eager to learn more about this stranger. "You're that girl! The one he's in love with! Kairi, right?" Kairi blushed magnificently.

"How…how do you know me? How do you know Sora? Who are you?"

He laughed again. "In a way, I am Sora. Part of him, at least. Name's Roxas." He held out a hand for her to shake. Kairi looked at his hand, then at his face.

"You…you're Roxas…you're the one I spoke to that time."

Roxas lowered his hand. "I almost forgot about that. We have spoken before, haven't we?"

Kairi simply nodded. "Who are you? What do you mean you're part of Sora?"

Roxas smirked. "How much do you know about nobodies?"

Kairi frowned. "Sora wouldn't have a nobody, would he? He never…oh."

"Yup."

"So that makes you…"

"Correct."

"Then do I…"

Roxas suddenly looked sad. "Her name's Naminé."

"Oh."

A few moments of silence passed.

"Can you get me out of here?"

Roxas frowned. "Sorry. I've got business to attend to. I don't have time for extra luggage. 'Sides. I'm not the one who's supposed to save you. Sora is."

Kairi leaned as close as she could through the bars. "But you are Sora."

Roxas smiled. "Nice try. Sorry, Princess, but I can't help. But help will come, I promise."

_I'll come back to you, I promise!_

"The last promise Sora made to me was a year ago…and he's yet to fulfill it…"

Roxas had begun to walk away, but paused at Kairi's words. He turned back to her. She was leaning her head against the prison bars and looking down at her feet. Roxas gently lifted her face with one hand, forcing her to look at him.

"Hey, don't cry…look, Sora will come to get you…"

Kairi sniffed. "I miss him…And you remind me so much of him…"

Roxas smiled and leaned closer. "You don't have to explain that to me. You're so much like Naminé…it's been so long since I've seen her…" Roxas unconsciously leaned closer to Kairi.

Kairi leaned into his touch, closing her eyes. He even smelled like Sora. Salty and warm; like summer air on the islands. She could almost pretend that he _was_ Sora…Well, he was, really. She'd met him all of five minutes ago and already she felt like she knew him better than anyone.

Was she feeling this? Roxas leaned forward more, their foreheads touching. What he wouldn't give to lean in all the way and kiss her…Kairi, Naminé, did it really matter? They were the same girl either way…

Kairi had leaned as far forward as the prison bars would permit her…was she waiting for him to make a move?

She was definitely Naminé's somebody. Naminé was the only other girl who had ever made him feel so unsure of himself.

He leaned closer, pausing as he heard Kairi mutter, "I love Sora."

"I am Sora."

And feeling her smile against his lips, Roxas knew all was well. He reached through the bars, pulling her as close as her cage would allow her. Kairi was glad of this, because her knees had just buckled, and his support was a welcome reprieve for her trembling legs.

Who was she really kissing? Literally, Roxas, of course. But who did she _think _she was kissing? Roxas? Or Sora?

"This is wrong…On _so _many levels…" she mumbled in between kisses. Roxas smiled against her mouth.

"Do you care?"

Kairi smiled back. She'd never felt so strange about telling the truth. "…no."

"Then neither do I."

And he was kissing her again. Whoever _she _was in his mind. Kairi…Naminé.

"…I think I heard something in the dungeon!" A voice echoed into the room.

Roxas broke away. Kairi kept her eyes closed; not wanting the moment to end.

"I need to leave. Someone's coming." Kairi held him close for a moment more, breathing him in.

"…Roxas…"

"Goodbye, Kairi."

He stole one final kiss.

And he was gone.

Kairi slumped against the prison bars, clinging to the illusion for a minute more.

It was all she could do to remind herself, "I love Sora."

Why did that feel like such a lie?

* * *

**So, what do y'all think? My first attempt at writing Roxiri, how did I do?**


End file.
